


Plane Sailing

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Surreptitious masturbation, Wanks on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Diary, today I died of blue-balls and it was all Padalecki's fault...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Sailing

Jensen presses a hand against the window as he looks out. The entire sky's made of dark and clouds, but he wasn't expecting anything else considering he's on an overnight flight across the Atlantic. They'd dimmed the cabin lights a couple of hours ago, but Jensen's always found it hard to sleep on flights. His mom maintains that's his dad's fault, and the fact he was once allowed to stay up and watch that Twilight Zone episode with William Shatner on a plane. His dad's only comment on the subject is that the only thing scary about that episode is the acting.

Normally at this point after a con, Jared would be next to him and they'd have already started trying to outdo each other on crazy fan stories. (Jay's still totally in the lead with the woman from the LA con and the peach cobbler and rubber glove story, although Jensen thinks that the woman who once told him that she was a reincarnation of Cleopatra and he was Mark Anthony and would he like to bite her asp comes a close second.)

This time, though, Genevieve's with them and, for some reason, Jared seems to think keeping his wife company takes priority over entertaining Jensen. ("She's cuter, smells better _and_ puts out. Sorry, Jen, no competition…")

He's just debating on whether or not to grab his bag out of the overhead locker and get another book out (he's already finished _Angels and Demons_ , and it was okay, but he spent most of the time imagining Ewan MacGregor dressed as a priest and kept missing plot points) when something flies past his face, bounces off the window and lands in the seat next to him.

Picking up the balled-up piece of paper that's sitting in the middle of the seat, Jensen smoothes it out to reveal _Want to join the Mile High Club?_ in Misha's scrawled handwriting. Head jerking up as he reads the words, he looks across the aisle to see Misha grinning at him and holding the tube of lube Jensen thought he'd packed in his suitcase.

Jensen considers it for a brief moment. Working out the logistics of two grown men squashed into a tiny airplane toilet versus fucking Misha. Sitting here, bored as batshit for the next six hours versus fucking Misha. It's not really a contest, when he thinks about it that way. Then again, he's pretty sure he could put anything against the _fucking Misha_ part and he'd come out with the same answer every time.

Nodding his head back towards where the toilets are, Jensen grins. His cock's already throbbing at the thought of burying itself in Misha, and he has to readjust his jeans slightly before he starts to push himself up. Just to sit straight back down again as Jared drops into the seat next to him.

"Hey, Jen, figured you'd still be awake."

"Jared! Hey!" He twists slightly towards Jared, crossing his legs and hoping Jared won't notice he's hard and straining behind his jeans. "I thought you were sitting with Genevieve?" He hopes Jared can't hear the _please go away, please go away, wanna fuck Misha, please go away--_ running through his head.

"She's asleep," Jared says, waving a hand towards the back of the cabin where Genevieve is. "I'm not that tired and I knew you'd still be up, so here I am."

"Great!" And by _great_ he really means _nuts_. Misha's looking at him from his seat, pointing to Jared and mouthing _Get rid of him--_

And Jensen would if he could, would absolutely say _Hey, Jared, you mind if I just go to the toilet, because I'd really like to be balls deep in Misha right now--_ The problem is, Jared would ask questions and Jensen would have to start any answer with _I realise we've never told you this, but Misha and I are kind of together--_

To give them their dues, it's not like they've been together _long_ , and Jared was pretty caught up in all the wedding plans and it just seemed rude to distract him with thoughts of the hot love affair going on between two of his co-stars. And, if Jensen's honest with himself, he liked the thought of having Misha to himself. Liked the thought of stealing moments when they could and the fact that it was just the two of them who knew what was going on. He wants Misha to himself for as long as he can before he has to share him with the rest of the world.

Glancing away briefly to wave one of the stewards over and ask for a couple of bottles of water, Jared carries on, oblivious to Jensen's train of thought and asking if anyone had asked Jensen his inside leg measurement during the Saturday photo shoot, or if Jared was just lucky.

"You're just lucky," Jensen replies absently, taking the bottle Jared's holding out to him. Unlike Jensen, who's apparently the most unlucky person in the world because he's sitting here instead of fucking Misha. He can see it now: _Dear Diary, today I died of blue-balls and it was all Padalecki's fault--_

Twisting the cap off the water rather more viciously than it actually needs, Jensen takes a drink. Jared's still talking, waving his water bottle around as he explains something that went on in one of the panels Jensen wasn't at, but Jensen isn't really paying any attention. He isn't paying attention because he's too busy trying to see what Misha's doing, without Jared realising that he's trying to see what Misha's doing.

So far, he can see a smirk and Misha's arm moving, because Jared's head is in the way and Jensen can't move without making it obvious.

Jared finishes his story and turns towards Jensen and _JESUS HOLY FUCK--_ Misha's arm is moving because he's _got his cock out_ , fingers sliding leisurely over his hardness as he looks at Jensen, tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip. The water that _had_ been going down Jensen's throat is now coming through his nose as he chokes, coughing and spitting water on Jared's shirt.

"Jesus, Jen, you okay?" Jared asks, concern in his tone.

"Went down the wrong way," Jensen manages to gasp out. Mainly because he can't exactly tell him the real reason. _Oh, I'm sorry, Jared. I spit up on you because Misha's **jerking off across the aisle.**_ Yeah, that would go down well.

"Ah, man, I hate it when that happens," Jared comments.

"Yeah," Jensen coughs. "It's a real bitch." But not as much of a bitch as watching the guy you're sleeping with (because they're carefully avoiding the _boyfriend_ moniker) stroking his dick when you can't get to him.

Misha's still smirking, the little bastard, his teeth working at his lip for a second before jamming a fist into his mouth to muffle what Jensen can only assume is a fucking _sinful_ moan. Misha's thumb brushes over his cockhead and the overhead light reflects the slick of pre-come that he drags down his cock.

Jensen tries not to whimper, but from the look Jared gives him, he's pretty sure he's unsuccessful.

"You sure you're okay?" Jared asks, studying him. "You look a little flushed."

"'M fine," Jensen replies, wondering what people would say if he just clambered over Jared right the hell now and fucked Misha in his seat.

"Maybe you're coming down with something; you should try and get some sleep, it might make you feel better." And if all the blood hadn't gone from his brain in order to make his dick hard enough to hammer nails, Jensen would be amused at how well Jared can channel his mother.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Because if Jared thinks he's going to get some sleep, then Jared is going to go back to his seat, leaving Jensen free to do dirty, wrong and perverted things with Misha. Jensen's dick twitches at the thought. And, oh god, why isn't Jared leaving yet?

"Of course, you could always just tell Misha to stop jerking off behind me. Pretty sure that would work as well," Jared comments, raising his voice loud enough to carry across the aisle.

Misha's eyes widen and he snatches his hand away from his cock, wincing as he stuffs himself back into his jeans.

"Dude," Jared says, twisting to face him, "it's a little late for faking innocence. Also, for a supposedly intelligent guy, you kinda forgot the window-reflection issue." Jared points a thumb towards the window next to Jensen, and the clear reflection of Misha's seat that it holds.

Misha holds up his hands. "I--" he starts, before the words trail off. Glancing over the back of his seat, he quickly looks down the rest of the cabin before getting out of his seat. The seats in front of Jensen are empty, so Misha kneels on one, facing the two of them. "Look, Jared," he says, "it was just a joke. I was just trying to wind Jensen up."

"Guys, relax. I know, okay." Jared's gaze is flicking between the two of them

Jensen doesn't try to deny it. "How?" he asks, stupidly proud of the way his voice doesn't break in the middle of the word.

"Let's just say I came home early once and heard some _enlightening_ things."

Jensen's eyes meet Misha's at Jared's comment. He's pretty sure they're both trying to work out exactly when Jared could have heard them. _Enlightening things_ covers a lot of ground, and there are some things Jensen would prefer Jared to remain _un_ enlightened about.

"This wasn't the night before Jim's birthday, was it?" Misha asks carefully.

 _Please say no, please say no._ Jensen doesn't think he'll be able to look Jared in the face if it was. That night had been-- _interesting_ , to say the least. Interesting, fun, and more than a little sticky.

"I don't think you want me to answer that one." Jared grins at them, amusement in his eyes.

Well, fuck. Although, it did explain why Jared had bought an entire new set of kitchen implements the following week. _They were on sale_ , his ass.

Misha's matching Jared's grin. And isn't it just fate that Jensen had to fall for someone as shameless as Misha is. Still, though, he thinks, shameless is kinda fun. Jensen's dick twitches at the kind of _shameless_ Misha is, and Jensen can't stop himself from smiling. And then his brain kicks into gear.

Jared knows. Jared _knows_. Which means--

"Jay, you know I love you like a brother, right?"

"Yeah?" Jared replies, slight confusion on his face.

"So, don't take this personally, but fuck off, man, I'm dying here." Not waiting for Jared to move, Jensen starts climbing over him, his hand already reaching out for Misha. "Toilets, now," he states, tugging on Misha's hand and not caring if anyone else is awake to see them. It's time they told everyone, anyway. But, for now, it's just going to be him, Misha and the cramped conditions of an airplane toilet.

Misha just grins and lets himself be pulled along, Jared's amused chuckle following them all the way.


End file.
